In the prior art, an optical beam expanding connector typically includes a mounting body and a plurality of beam expanding functional components. The mounting body is formed with a mounting hole in which the plurality of beam expanding functional components is mounted. Generally, the plurality of beam expanding functional components mainly includes a ferrule, an optical fiber, a lens, and a centering component. The optical fiber is accommodated in an inner hole of the ferrule. The ferrule is mounted in the mounting hole of the mounting body. The lens is mounted in the mounting hole of the mounting body and arranged at the front end face of the ferrule so as to expand the diameter of the light beam exited from the optical fiber. The centering component is mounted on the ferrule so as to align the axis of the ferrule with the axis of the mounting hole.
In the prior art, each beam expanding functional component of the optical beam expanding connector is mounted directly in the mounting hole of the mounting body of the connector. Thus, it is necessary that the internal structure of the mounting hole conform to the shape of each beam expanding functional component to be mounted.
At present, there is no uniform industry standard for design of the optical beam expanding connector. Therefore, internal structures of the mounting holes in different series of optical beam expanding connectors are usually different from each other. Therefore, it is necessary to separately design and manufacture beam expanding functional components that conform to the internal structure of the mounting holes and the beam expanding functional components of different series of optical beam expanding connectors are not interchangeable with each other. Thus, it is necessary to separately design and manufacture dedicated beam expanding functional components for different series of optical beam expanding connectors, which may waste much labor and material and lead to a long development cycle.